To Love Or Not To Love
by AngeDeMalFoi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome reveal their true feelings for each other. But...Naraku is constantly plotting against the Inu Gang.Plus, Sango and Miroku are turned into 5 year olds! (SIX AND A HALF-Sango) Grrr.
1. Bare Blushing Bathing Beauty

Ok, this is my first fan fic so PLEASE help me. As in, writing nice, lovely, helpful, wonderful comments.  
  
"Sit boy!!!"  
  
Inuyasha falls to the ground, "Ungh...I wish you wouldn't do that, wench"  
  
"And I wish that you wouldn't spy on me while I'm bathing and then call me a wench."  
  
"But...I wasn't spying...I was watching out for....Miroku!" He said, as the lecherous monk walked up.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Miroku asked with curiosity  
  
"It's obvious that Miroku is innocent." Sometimes Kagome didn't know why Inuyasha acted as he did, I mean he hated her right? Or at least found her slightly irritating. But spying on her stark naked didn't show it. She sighed, that hanyou could be so confusing sometimes.  
  
"Yea, you heard your name...stop spying on Kagome!!" Inuyasha said with a look of 'help me out' on his face  
  
"But I don't know what you're talking about, I was just helping Sango with some...personal matters" Miroku said innocently.  
  
It was a well known fact that the monk and the demon slayer were just a bit more than "close friends".  
  
"Inuyasha, I just might think that you're starting to like me," Kagome grinned coyly, "but now you have to leave because I'm still naked!!!"  
  
"I-I-I…Do not…" He blushed, so did Kagome…all over.  
  
"If I may interject, I think you look lovely with that full body blush" 'observed' Miroku.  
  
Just then , Sango walked up.  
  
"Ok, that's it, the two of you go back to the hut!"  
  
The two men stood there  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku hurry off smiling  
  
"Ugh, men"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So…what did you think? I know it's short, but please review. I mean, honestly, this is my first fan fic. So um…yea…Just tell me. Anything at all. Ideas, tips…something. Wow, I sound desperate. REVIEW!!! Please.

Trust me. It'll get longer.


	2. Miroku the Match Maker

A/N: I'm mad at my computer. It deleted the second chappie. I know, how rude!!. Oh well.   
  
The Man Slayer: Thanks once again for being my first review and inspiring me to actually keep writing this dumb story. Lol. Keep reviewing!!  
  
Inuyasha decided to go for a walk to clear his mind of the previous day's… "strains". "I wonder if she's forgiven me…" Inuyasha said out loud, to no one in particular.  
  
"Of course she has." Came a voice from no where. As Inuyasha whirled around to find the source of the sudden intrusion, Miroku walked out calmly from behind a tree.   
  
"What do you know?" Inuyasha asked with a snarl.  
  
"Oh please, it's obvious that the blushing virgin," remembering the bathing incident, "is very much in love with you."  
  
"That wench? And even if she was, why would I care?" He said, trying to sound disdainful.  
  
"You know you liiiiiiiiike her."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"DO NOT!!!! EVEN THOUGH SHE IS RATHER PRETTY, I DO NOT LIKE HER!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, and then added under his breath, "I love her."  
  
"Just because I don't have your hearing, doesn't mean I didn't hear that." Miroku interjected with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up." Inuyasha stormed off, leaving Miroku chuckling to himself.  
  
Kagome sat alone in the hut thinking about Inuyasha. "Why does he make me so mad?" She sighed. "WHY DOES HE MAKE ME SO MAD!?!?!" She screamed to no one in particular.   
  
"Because you love him." Came an unexpected reply. As Kagome looked around in surprise, Miroku emerged from the shadows. (A/N: Miroku is quite the little match maker, isn't he?)  
  
"No. I don't." Kagome answered, coldly.  
  
"Kaggie, baby, no need to act so chilly towards me…I was just trying to help…It might interest you to know that he doesn't hate you."  
  
"Oh really…?" Kagome said, feigning interest.  
  
"Ah yes, he might even…love you…if you give him the chance, that is."  
  
"Ridiculous. Furthermore, why does it matter to me?" Even though Kagome knew what the monk was going to say.  
  
"Because…if he doesn't take you…I will." Miroku said, placing a hand on Kagome's rear.  
  
"OOH, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!." She slapped him, then called, "SANGO!!! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF OF ME!!!!!"  
  
Sango came running.  
  
"Miroku…."  
  
So…what did you think? Maybe more than one person will reply….hmmmph. I seem to like leaving the girls mad at the guys. I must find it funny, or something… 


	3. Girls Gab, Boys Blab

_I'm baaaaaack!!!_  
  
**Shooting Starlight31:** Thank you for the wonderfulreview!! And you'll just have to read on to find out!  
  
**Little Karma:** Thank you  
  
**Sky Baby:** Don't worry, I will

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Once again, Kagome sat in their little hut, thinking. What Miroku had said really struck a nerve, not to mention the little grope he got. "Does Inuyasha really love me?" She wondered out loud to herself. Searching around for any sign of the sneaky monk, and upon finding he wasn't there, she continued to talk to herself. "I know I'm just a simple school girl from modern times, and he's a powerful half-demon from the Feudal Era, but can't we overcome our little differences?" She sighed. "What's the use? I think Miroku is just setting me up. But…" She faltered, "what if he isn't…?" Kagome was so unsure of things these days. "Did it really matter if it was true or not? It wasn't as if she could spend the rest of her life with him…Or could she…?" Kagome brightened considerably at the thought. Miroku chose that opportune moment to walk in. Seeing the glow on the young girl's face he said, "I never thought you'd be so happy to see me. Would you consider bearing my children?" Kagome was so happy, she didn't even slap him. Instead, she got up and ran out of the hut to find Sango.  
  
"Sango!! Sango!!" Kagome yelled, "we have to talk!!"   
  
"Ooh, about what? Boys, I hope."  
  
"Well what else?" Kagome grinned like a fool.  
  
"So, spill it!!"  
  
"I think I love him."  
  
"Oh…is that all?"  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
"Well, Miroku and I found it rather obvious. Maybe you should go tell him instead of telling me." Sango suggested. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I…I could never…" She stammered  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to, because he's coming this way, and he looks rather serious."  
  
Before Miroku had interrupted Kagome's thoughts, he and Inuyasha had a "man to man" chat.  
  
"Tell her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You love her, she loves you, just tell her."  
  
"But what if she…doesn't love me."  
  
"She does, but, there's only one way to truly find out."  
  
"And that means…?"  
  
"Go tell her you bastard."  
  
"Right."  
  
Back to the present  
  
'OMG, he's coming over here, what do I do?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, Kaggie, baby, you better get ready." Miroku had snuck up behind her.  
  
'He's right, Kaggie, get ready.' She thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Oooh, a cliffy…Maybe I should be mean…Hmm….depends on how you review…..


	4. Naraku's Need

I'm sorry about the cliffy, I just realized I'd never put up a disclaimer. ::GASP:: So I guess I'll do one now.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Gang. All I own is this laptop. Oh, and that copy of Angels & Demons ::points:: So you can't sue me. Nyah. ::sticks out tongue::

Here we gooo.

---------------------

'OMG, he's coming over here, what do I do?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, Kaggie, baby, you better get ready." Miroku had snuck up behind her.  
  
'He's right, Kaggie, get ready.' She thought to herself.

-------------------

Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kagome with only one thing on his mind…

"WHERE'S MY RAMEN, WENCH!!??" (A/N: Hahahahahaaaaa, you should see the looks on your faces, yes, I know I'm cruel, blame Female Hitokiri Battousai )

Kagome was shocked. Here she was, all ready to tell Inuyasha how she felt, and then he goes and does this.

"Sit.." She managed to choke out, before running away.

As Inuyasha slammed faced first into the ground he thought, "Wait, I didn't mean to say that. What happened??"

------------------

Little did they know, Naraku was watching them from his castle and chuckling. "That was fun, I'll have to do it again sometime."

------------------

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, softly.

"Go away, leave the little wench alone, since that's all I am to you. A ramen cooking wench."

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Kagome, I'm sorry," she said, mocking him, "Kagome, all I want is ramen and my hand down your pants."

"Woah, hold up, maybe the ramen part is true, but I'm not Miroku." Inuyasha retorted, trying to lighten the mood.

"So all I'm good for is ramen, huh?"

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, "Kagome, I love you."

Her eyes widened, but quickly turned to narrow slits. "Of course, now you love me. Before, I was your ramen bringing wench, now you love me." She snorted with disgust, the got up and ran back to the village.

"I seriously hope she's just PMSing." Inuyasha said to himself, before getting up and returning to the village.

----------------------

"Oh Sango, I don't know what to do. I really thought he loved me." Kagome said to her friend.

"But didn't he say he did?" Sango asked, confused.

"Yes…but…I blew him off. I said he only said it to get back on my good side."

"Kagome…You know he really does love you, don't you?"

"I…" Kagome started, but then saw Inuyasha standing at the edge of the village. She stood up and ran to him.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…" She began, "But why did you say that…thing…earlier."

"I was trying to explain that to you. But before I do, let's go into the woods." They walked together to a small cluster of trees. Inuyasha continued to explain.

" When I said it, I didn't feel like me. It was as if some one was controlling me."

"The only person who could-" She started

"Naraku."

"But doesn't that mean he's nearby?"

"I would think so, but I can't smell him." Inuyasha said, with obvious confusion on his face.

"I didn't think he was that strong…but maybe…he's gotten more shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome said with wide eyes.

"That would be the only explaination."

"I guess we better tell the oth-" Kagome started to say, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

"Kagome, we have to get back to the village." Inuyasha picked her up and he ran as fast as he could.

--------------------------

Earlier---  
Naraku wasn't pleased. They weren't supposed to figure out that it was him… Maybe he'd have to do some creative damage…

--------------------------

HAHAHAAAAA, Cliffy time!!! FHB, please don't kill me.

--------------------------

Ooh, time for reviewing of reviews!!.

FHB-_ Yes, I am wickedly evil. I'm going to continue that. Just don't kill me. Or do yoga. Either is bad._

Man-Slayer- _Thanks for the help. Aaaaand, uh….I love you too!! Loloolololol. Wow, I must be high._

Tien Yun Goddes, Anime Gerl15, eveilpreistess345, and Little Karma- _Thank you!!!!_

_---------------------------_

Wheeee, time for my Authoress' Note. Aren't you ecstatic? Yea well--

Naraku- BWAHAAAAAA, I have captured your beloved...err..::checks name tag:: Alana Smithee. Alana Smithee, what the hell kind of name is that for the reincarnation of Kikyo??!?!

AS- Idiot. I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation.

Naraku- Oh. Damnit Kagura!! You said that was her!!

Kagura- All I said was that she had black hair, so don't throw a hissy fit.

Naraku- YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-

AS- Um, sorry to interrupt, but since I'm not her, can I go now? I have another chapter to write.

Naraku- Huh, oh, sure…wait. Who _is_ Kikyo's reincarnation?

AS- As if I'd tell you about Kagome- Oops…

Naraku- MWAHHAAAAAA!!!

Inuyasha- Did you just do what I think you did?

AS- No…?

Inuyasha- You are so…wait, come back here!!!!

AS- Whoops, I left a roast in the oven!! ::grabs laptop and runs off::

Naraku- Damnit. Well, if you ever want to see your lovely ::shudders:: _Smithee_ again, you'd better review.

Kagura- Um, she ran away…

Naraku- Oh. Damn.

AS- ::over special intercom:: REVIEW ANYWAY!!!


	5. Six Year Old Slayer & Mini Monk

I've decide to be a good authoress and write the fifth chapter. ::waits for applause:: AHEM. ::crickets chirp:: Ok, fine, maybe I won't write it now. ::loud clapping:: Much better.  
  
**Disclaimer: No matter how many letters I send to Santa, I still don't own the Inu Gang. The ol'' fart did give me a lovely guitar. No…Wait…That was my dad…whatever. Uh…what was I saying?**  
  
I suppose I'll put the responses to my reviews here. Since there's nothing better to do. Except write the story. Heh.  
  
**_Die-hard-X :_** _Heh, I'm glad you're mine. Mwahahaaaaa. I mean…for the story…yea…nothing suggestive there…heh…_  
  
**_FHB:_** _Don't slit my throat, this chappie will be longer…I promise!!! And if you do murder me, can you as least make a little noise?  
_  
**_Questn Athority:_** _Wait…I know you. HI POKO!!!! I'm glad you actually read it. Lol. Then again, if you didn't, I would have had to lock you in Kyle in the room with the porn. Ha. Lol._ **_Little Karma-_** _Hehe. I'm back, yay!_  
  
**_Guardian of the Hell Gate:_** _I'm sorry my A/N scared you…_  
  
**_evielpriestess345:_** _Well I'm glad you enjoyed!_  
  
Oh. I guess it's time for the story then huh? 

Inuyasha- "GET ON WITH IT!"

AS- I didn't know you knew Monty Python

Inuyasha- Who?  
AS- err….

_

* * *

_

_Earlier-  
Naraku wasn't pleased. They weren't supposed to figure out that it was him… Maybe he'd have to do some creative damage… _

__

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village and immediately stopped. Miroku and Sango were lying unconscious on the ground. Their hut was blown to pieces. The odd thing was, the rest of the village was unharmed.  
  
"Naraku…" Inuyasha began, but Kagome had already run over to help their knocked out friends. "Sango, Miroku, please wake up." Kagome pleaded. She tried for 20 minutes to wake them, but her efforts were futile. 

"Here, let me try." Inuyasha said, and promptly dumped a bucket of water over their heads.  
"AHHHHHHHHH, COLD!!!!" Miroku and Sango screamed in unison.  
"I knew it would work" Inuyasha said, smugly.  
Ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome ran over to the drenched monk and sopping wet slayer.  
"Do you guys remember anything before the explosion?" Kagome asked.  
"Well…I remember a white baboon…but then everything went black. By the way…who are you?" Sango said, clearly confused.  
"Sango, don't you remember me?" Kagome asked

"Uh…no."

"Oh." She blinked. "Well, that was awkward."

"Right. I think we should go find Naraku to get the rest of the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha said, jumping up.  
"But they don't know who we are!!!" Kagome protested.  
"So?"

"ARRRGH!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "ow."  
  
"Hehe…the lady made the doggie fall!!" Miroku pointed to Kagome, then Inuyasha and giggled.  
"Miroku…?"Kagome started

"Yes Miss Lady?"

"How old are you?" She asked, slightly scared.  
"Um…hold on," Miroku counted on his fingers, "5!"

"Sango…" She said, turning to the girl, "how old are you?"

"Miss Lady," using the name Miroku gave her, "I am 6 and a half years old." Sango stated the latter part quite proudly.  
"Oh dear." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "We're stuck with a couple of 5 year olds."

"I'M SIX AND A HALF!! Sango said, with a pout.  
"Fine, a five year old and a six and a half year old."

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, not even hearing a word she said, "We have to find Naraku…but…HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE TWO??" Sango and Miroku were giggling and sucking their thumbs.  
"If you were listening, I already told you. They think they're five."

"SIX AND A HALF!!" Came Sango's disgruntled yell.  
"Kami, how do we fight Naraku with them in this state?"

"I don't know. Would Kaede know anything?" "No…Wait…I have a friend, Lady Lei. She is wise in the ways of magic. And since this is obviously Naraku's dark magic, we'll just have to go to her."

"I guess you're right…How far away is she?"

"Hmm, about 2 days travel if I carry you and Kirara[1] carries Miroku and Sango."

"I just hope they'll be fine until then…"

Naraku's Castle-  
"Damnit! They cannot reach Lady Lei. I must stop them. Kanna," He said, calling a small, pale girl, "go get Kagura. Her services are needed."

* * *

[1] Why is Kirara spelled with R's and not L's?

* * *

Yay!!! Cliffy. Wait. That's bad. Oh no…Don't kill--  
  
Kagura- MWAHAHA, I have captured Lady Lei 

AS- You and Naraku aren't too bright, are you?

Kagura- Wha? You're that authoress, aren't you? AS- Duh. Kagura- NARAKU!!! IT'S THAT DAMN WRITER AGAIN! Naraku- Hey, I said she has black hair. AS- Seriously, can I go now? I have more to write! Kagura- Whatever…Hey…where's Lady Lei? AS- Ha, I learned from last time, not telling. Inuyasha- Good job. But I still owe you from last time. Kagome-SIT 

AS- Thank you, Kaggie

Kagome- Don't worry about it.  
Inuyasha- ow…

AS- Well…I have to go now… Review, and your death may come swiftly.

Inuyasha- Are you sure you're not evil?

AS- ::grins::


	6. Kagura's Kraze oh yea, I can spell

Wheeee, I'm back. I realize that the Sango/Miroku/5 year olds (SIX AND A HALF-Sango) wasn't very well written, but it was rather spur of the moment. I'm looking for a beta, anyone interested? E-mail me, or review with your e-mail address, and I'll explain the conditions. (Oh yes, there are conditions) Eh well…The story must go on…but first…I shall respond to your comments!! Actually, before that, I'll tell you about my crappy morning

-----------------------------------

Firstly, I tried to make French toast but ended up burning it, so I'm hungry, grr. Secondly, the burning of the toast created lots of smoke, so the alarm went off. Joy. Next, the irritating fool from the alarm company called, and said everything was fine, but he insisted on sending a fire truck. Feh. THEN the damn firefighters barged into my house, deeming it safe. And I'm like, "Duh." There wasn't even a fire, just a lot of smoke. I feel like killing someone. Grr…Oh well, onto the reviews!

-----------------------------------

**Little Karma**- OW!! It's not nice to kick the Authoress in the shins. Lol. "I'm not mean, you're just a sissy" I'm quoting my shirt, since you called me a meany!

Badgurl136- You're a girl, correct? Pray tell, how old are you? Answer me this, and then I'll answer your question. Cuz I find it rather humorous. ::cracks up:: Sorry…

Godness of all angels- I'm glad you liked my spur of the moment change. I guess I'll just roll with it then.

Ooh, hold on, I have to get the mail (I'm so evil) Oh, never mind, false alarm, I guess I have to write now. ::grins::

------------------------------------

Naraku's Castle-  
"Damnit! They cannot reach Lady Lei. I must stop them. Kanna," He said, calling a small, pale girl, "go get Kagura. Her services are needed."

-------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha had the hardest time trying to get the 'children' to cooperate and ride on Kirara.

"Don't wanna." Sango said, defiantly.

" But, Sango, if you ride on her, we'll get you ice cream." Kagome said, in a sing-songy voice.

"Ice cream?!" Miroku perked up at this, "C'mon Sangie, let's go!!"

"Fine. But you have to share with me, or else you can't play with my boom boom." (A/N: Her boomerang-thingy, isn't it like, Hiratisku, or sumthin like that?)

"Fine."

"Well, that was great…what's gonna happen when they realize we don't have any?" Inuyasha asked, with a smirk.

"Let's not worry about that now…we need to get to Lady Lei."

-----------------------------------------

Back at Naraku's Castle-

"Yes, Naraku?" Kagura asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I need you to get rid of Lady Lei. Kidnap her, drug her, kill her, I don't care, just make sure those fools and that hanyou cannot see her…better yet…" Naraku got a brilliant idea, " dispose of her, and then disguise yourself as her…when they ask for help…you will make it worse."

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura swiftly turned and walked out of the room.

'This is deliciously evil. I never thought it would be this easy to rid myself of that disgusting half-breed.'

------------------------------------------

"Miss Lady, Mr. Doggie, are we there yet?" An impatient Sango asked?

"Yea, Mr. Doggie, I want my ice cream." Miroku started to whine.

"Yes!! We're almost there, now shut up!!!" Inuyasha snapped.

The two 'children' began so cry, softly.

"Inuyasha, look what you've done!!" Kagome said, as she tried to comfort the bawling 'children'.

"Miss lady ::sob:: why is ::sob:: Mr. Doggie ::sob:: so mean? ::sob::" Sango asked, with tears in her eyes.

Kagome whispered something in her ear that made the other girl giggle.

"What are you two laughing about?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Oh…nothing…just…Nothing…" Kagome had told Sango to imagine Inuyasha on all fours, sniffing around and barking just like a real dog.

--------------------------------------------

Kagura was currently 'disposing' of the real Lady Lei, and donning her disguise. She laughed, getting Inuyasha and his little friends would be too easy. Maybe she would give them a little challenge…without Naraku's knowledge, of course…he would never approve.

-------------------------------------------

Oooh, what is Kagura planning? Hehe…Even I don't know, so lemme alone! Hehe, Kidding

-------------------------------------------

Lady Lei- Mmmh umph grrph (Let me go!)

AS- Sorry, I can't, all part of the plot, you see?

LL- Bmph (But..)

AS- No.

Inu- Why is Lady Lei bound and gagged in a corner?

AS- Uh…we're playing a game…

Inu- Oh…Ok. ::walks away::

AS- ::mutters:: Idiot.

Kagura- Thank you

AS- Oh stuff it.

Kagura- ::blinks::

AS- What?

Kagura- Eh…Nothing. ::mutters something about crazed writers and penguins::

AS- Read and review, or bad things shall happen to Lady Lei and the Inu Gang


End file.
